


Двусмысленная ситуация

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguity, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Напомни мне, милый Джонни — что ты делал, чтобы уговорить меня это сделать?Рыжеволосый паренёк улыбнулся по-детски широко и невинно.— Это всё потому, что вы меня любите.
Kudos: 2





	Двусмысленная ситуация

— Напомни мне, милый Джонни — что ты делал, чтобы уговорить меня это сделать?

Рыжеволосый паренёк улыбнулся по-детски широко и невинно.

— Это всё потому, что вы меня любите.

— Правда? А за что я тебя люблю?

— За то, что я хороший…

— Хороший не стал бы испытывать терпение тестя. Особенно, если тот — вампир…

— Драк!

— Да понял я, понял! — граф страдальчески закатил глаза и театрально драматически рухнул на скрипнувшую кровать. — Только быстро, я спать хочу.

— После этого даже спать не захочется, — уверенно произнёс Джонатан, забираясь к Дракуле на его ложе.

— Я из-за тебя бессонницей страдать не собираюсь. Показывай!

— Чего, прям сразу?

— Ну, а что, не тянуть же кота за… кхгм… ты понял.

— Вы такой милый, когда смущаетесь.

— Заикнись.

Джонатан лукаво улыбнулся:

— Вы хотели сказать — заткнись?

— Нет, я сказал всё правильно, — Дракула нетерпеливо заёрзал. — Показывай уже!

— Окей!

Раздался странный посторонний щёлкающий звук.

— Ого, какой большой! — невольно вырвалось у графа. Он опасливо повёл плечом и тихо спросил: — Слышь, Джонни, а ты уверен, что мы должны… делать это… сейчас?

— А когда ещё? Не вечером же, когда Мейвис проснётся! Давайте, принимайте удобную позу и расслабьтесь.

— Я и так спокоен, как Квазимодо, освоивший технику готовки во сне.

— Отлично! А теперь не кричите, начинается.

— А чего мне кричать? — скептически фыркнул Дракула. — Видал вещи и отвратительнее этого…

— Да ладно, что тут отвратительного!

— Не знаю, ещё не видел.

— Ну, как знаете.

Несколько минут после этого прошли в почти тишине, разрываемой только какими-то странными звуками борьбы, пыхтения и даже, кажется, стонов.

Мейвис, подслушивающая у двери, вся извелась от странной смеси чувств — тревоги, любопытства, ревности… Причём, невозможно было понять, кого она ревнует к кому — отца к мужу или мужа к отцу.

«Чем они там могут заниматься, пока я сплю?!» — вампирша дрожала от переполнявших её эмоций.

За дверью вдруг тонко, совсем не по-графски всхлипнул Дракула.

Мэйвис не выдержала.

Мстительной тучкой, тёмной тенью она распахнула дверь и втекла в комнату, готовая покарать «любовников».

— Ага, попа… лись…

Взору её предстала неожиданная картина — Джонатан и Дракула мирно лежали на кровати и смотрели какой-то фильм по планшету. Иногда вампир тихонько всхлипывал, но явно не от страха или боли — он прикрывал рот ладонью и почти беззвучно содрогался от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

Мужчины так увлеклись просмотром, что даже не заметили своего обращения из дуэта в трио — Мэйвис присела на краешек кровати и тоже уставилась в мерцающий экран:

— Вы чего, «Друзей» смотрите?! Назад в детство, что ли?

— Да ладно, комарик! Ничего смешнее я в жизни не видывал. Я и не думал, Джонни, что это будет так весело! Теперь точно не усну!

— Ну а я что говорил?

— Не, ну реально смешно! А я когда искал комедии по-быстрому, так и не нашёл ничего подобного.

— А знаешь, почему? — заметила Мэйвис.

— Нет…

— Потому что ты Т9 никак не отключишь…


End file.
